Backstage
by sweet.aria
Summary: Sam catches Mercedes right before her audition...
1. Before

**A/N: This little ficlet takes place in between Mercedes' exit from the choir room and her audition in "Funeral"…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Before  
><strong>

I stopped just short of the dressing room entrance and just…watched her.

She was touching up her makeup. Her perfect mouth…and oh, those perfectly perfect full lips…were parted slightly as she put more mascara on.

I wanted to put my lips in between those spaces.

She spied me in the mirror and gave me one of her heartbreaking smiles. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," I said softly, hanging back by the door.

"Hey," she replied, turning around to face me. "I didn't expect to see you here." Mercedes put on a good front, but I could tell she was dying inside. She told me once that before she went out on stage, every time, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"I wanted to see you," I walked up to her, squeezed her shoulder. "And there's no need to be nervous. You're gonna do great." I moved closer to her and could smell the mix of perfume and the scent that's just so….her.

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know…I've got some stiff competition. And with Jesse St. Jerk up there, who knows if I'll finally get a solo? He'll probably just give it to Rachel." She frowned, and turned back towards the mirror to brush her hair. I could see her hand shaking slightly.

"She's not as good as you." I placed my hand over hers and met her chocolate brown eyes in the mirror.

"Huh?"

"Rachel. She's not as good as you. I don't care what anyone says: you've got the best voice in Glee. After me, of course," I smirked. She laughed and swatted me on the chest. I caught her hand and twirled her around.

Our bodies pressed together. She rested her head against my chest. My hand caught hers.

"Sam…"

"I mean it." I lifted her chin up and caught her gaze, caressed her cheek. My lips hovered over hers, hesitating. I could feel a slight shiver go through her body.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'll be watching."

I left her there, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Glee fic! Read and review, please! <strong>


	2. After

**ETA: Wow! I had no idea at the response to this story! Here is Part 2  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**After**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I shouted, banging my way into the room backstage.

Sam was waiting for me, slouched in a chair. His eyes watched me as I paced back and forth, ranting. "What in the hell gives him the right to say I can't be a star? And that I'm lazy? I'm lazy? What is he doing? And choreography? Ugh! He better get his life together!"

Sam smothered a laugh behind his hand. His eyes twinkled.

I sighed and slumped against the door. "I knew it," I said softly. "I _knew_ it was a mistake to even try, especially with that asshole up there trying to make a fool of me!"

"It didn't work," Sam remarked, studying me.

"What?" I looked up at him.

He got up and moved across the room to sit beside me. "It didn't work. You were amazing up there. You _killed_ it, 'Cede!" He slung an arm around my shoulders.

"How do you know? You weren't even there!" I said bitterly. When I got up there, I tried as hard as I could not to look for him in the audience, but all I saw were empty seats. I told myself it didn't matter.

"I said I would watch you," He scooted closer to me. "And I was. You just couldn't see me."

"You know, you kinda sound like a creeper there," I joked. He stiffened and started to pull away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Sam, I was kidding." I smiled. He didn't return it. "Well, I wasn't. You're sellin' yourself short. You were great. They would be stupid not to give it to you."

We sat there in silence for a while. Sam chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You were so cute when you were going off just now." He grinned, no doubt thinking about when I threatened Jesse with bodily harm. I like to think that when I did that, his curls shrunk just a bit (along with his man parts) and that it wasn't a trick of the light

I frowned. "Cute? Cute is for puppies and rainbows and dresses and…" but before I could finish his lips pressed up against mine. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Sam's lips were as soft as they looked. He cupped my cheek and rested his forehead against mine.

"_Nga lor," _he whispered

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"It means you're beautiful. In Na'vi" He smiled shyly.

"I'm…I'm gonna go watch Rachel's performance…right…now." Any sort of coherent thought eluded me.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll pass." He paused, then smirked. "How much you wanna bet she'll cry?"

"Bet what?"

He thought for a minute. "A kiss?"

I hesitated, then did what I wanted to do ever since I laid eyes on Sam Evans: I kissed him. He was surprised, but melted into it. I felt a moan escape his lips as I pulled away.

"You win," I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: check my Na'vi...I used some online translator. Random thought: um...so I never finished watching Avatar. I saw it in theaters in 3D and almost tossed cookies so I left. So I have no idea what Sam likes about it. I should watch it...for character research purposes. Yeah. that's it. **

**If you enjoyed this one, check out my other Samcedes fic: "Edge of Glory"  
><strong>

**[shamelessplug]...and my other stories as well! [/shamelessplug]**


End file.
